A Queen's Tale - Part 1 The Beginning
by ShadowDash97
Summary: This is the story about a pony who came out from space and became a Queen she tells her tale about her journey from the time she was born to the time she fought for her life at Divinity's Reach. This is the first part out of the sequel out of many I will bring it is a combination of fan-fiction and fantasy.


We start off in space I don't know why but it's something I'd like to start for once in my life… This is my story… This is a Queen's Tale.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Rick we need to close this portal!" Rick turns towards Dash. "Hang in there Dashie; I just need a little more time to set the explosive." Dashie let's out a sigh and looks towards the 4 others trying to keep everything that comes out of the portal inside and goes to help them. "Hurry up Rick we ain't got all day!" at that moment a large object flew out into space knocking back the 4 ponies and heads for Equestria. Rick searches through his pouch "Got it!" Rick threw the explosives into the portal and it closed with a big bang knocking all of them backwards into space. "Rick something has got away!" Rick looks down at the falling object and shakes his head "It can't be that bad what the worst it can do eh?" He smiles at the pod looking like pieces of shards from a distance. "Let's get back to Equestria now and celebrate our mission." Dashie agrees, "Alright Rick you're right it's probably only scrap". Little did the group know it was an escape pod and inside that small escape pod laid a sleeping filly.

It was only 2 hours after the escape pod crashed in the plains of Shaemoor, it's crater bigger than the pod it's self and soon many of the pony guards there arrived all dressed neatly to perfection their dragon banners fly against the warm breeze and their silver armour gleams brightly in the morning sun. Four of the guards opened the escape pod and had a peak into it finding out that inside the escape pod was the sleeping filly. They took some time before deciding to take the young filly towards Divinity's Reach with them, I can't tell you what it looks like now as it will spoil it for later, but as soon as the filly was brought to the Queen who sat on her throne, and her husband at her side. She's takes a peak at the sleeping filly, the filly's mane black and grey, her skin blue and beautiful feathered wings, she was a pegasi. But not just any young pegasi. Little did they know that this filly had come from another dimension another world. Hell… The Queen and King smiled at each other and agreed to keep this young filly and decided to name her Shadow Dash. And so this young filly from space became a princess on a world that she was not meant to grow up on. She now knows where she had really come from, and that she only knew her parents was the King and Queen of Divinity's Reach.

It had only been three years with her new family, three whole years. Her parents had now sent her away to protect her and their kingdom afraid that the kingdom will be in ruins if they didn't do so. But little did little Shadow Dash know of this, all she wanted was her revenge as she did not know the real truth that her parents had did it out of love and care. "I'll show them whose boss, oh I will in time… In time…" She had finally come to finding herself inside Shaemoor Forest; a forest she didn't know was infested with vile things. Terrible things… She had only brought with her some food and some equipment she could carry, but it wasn't enough to protect her completely. If she was attacked by somepony taller and stronger, it was only to use for her survival. She had felt very sad and lonely on her journey through the forest. And that's when she came to a beautiful lake at the centre of the forest, it shone brightly inside the forest as open sky brought upon it. "So this is what's at the centre of the forest". She told herself now moving towards the lake to pick up a rose. As kneels down and goes to pick it she freezes in place. She was stopped by a beautiful site. A handsome young stallion her age waved to her on the other side of the lake. She waves back smiling and he does the same. She finally picks the rose with a hoof then puts the rose inside her pocket.

It has been only three years since the meeting by the lake, they had made a beautiful house together beside the lake and wanting all the more, but that's when it happened. She lost him… After three years together he's gone… "Oh Steve I will remember you". She picks up the photo they got together sitting by the lake in front of their house. She clutches it tightly and cries as she sits on the side of their bed before placing it back down and begins to sing.

"On the other side of the lake I knew  
Stood a stallion I know it's true  
So what else could I do?  
So I said hi to you  
Three years and it went great  
Our house by a lake  
Sunset on another perfect day

Oh but that one night, it didn't feel right  
Because oh there was something, I wasn't trusting  
A face at the window well, it scared you half to hell  
Might be a long night i can tell.

Oh I swear to you, ill be there for you  
Although the zombies are coming for us tonight  
Knock on our door, wonder what there here for  
Wish I had an iron sword, I'd fight until that sunrise comes.  
They'll try and get us, bite us and infect us  
With nothing to protect us, to me you are precious  
Because oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you,  
Although the zombies are coming for us tonight.

Life now is just survival  
With infection going viral  
And I miss you all the while, since you've been away  
Once such a peaceful town,  
Now buildings burning down  
Decay and dirt lay across the ground

Like a nightmare, without sleeping  
Made you a promise, that I plan on keeping  
Gear up and look around, search all across this town  
I wont give up until your found

Because oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you  
Although the zombies they came for us that night  
And now its just me, I'm gonna find you trust me  
Apocalypse this might be, the undead rising one by one  
So if you're out there, darling please don't get scared  
I know your out there somewhere  
I wish I could protect ya  
And oh I swear to you, ill be there for you  
Although the zombies they came for us that night

Is this real or this hell i see  
I close my eyes and think in fiction  
To try to escape this reality

On the other side of this lake i knew  
Stood a stallion i know its true  
So what else could i do

Oh i swear to you, ill be there for you  
Although the zombies might come for me tonight  
And no I'm not scared, they took everything I cared about  
you are still right here, standing with me side by side  
And if they get me, I think of when you met me  
You gave me all the best see, I love you so sincerely  
And oh I swear to ya, ill be there for ya  
And when I dream, ill dream of you all night."

A lot of tears fell from her eyes and all that time she tried to remember Steve had together and she had together.

**CHAPTER 2**

It had gotten to a point that time ticked slowly by it was an ordinary day and it was in earlier September and she knew she would be ten in 7 days time. She grabbed some arrows and the bow Steve and made for her, it had been beautiful built out of the finest ash wood on the day they met and she gave a slight smile and in a faint whisper she spoke "I miss you darling". And she heads off closing the door behind her and begins to follow the pathway and steadies her bow at the right encase she needs to defend herself at anytime. It was only a few minutes as she entered the forest where she was ambushed by a group of Changelings and she tried to open fire but it was too late she was caught...

She woke up alone in the same spot and she couldn't remember anything about that day. She saw the bow and arrow of hers and went to go grab it then she saw an animal, a boar. She strung back her bow slowly then released it and then all was heard was a thud. The boar was dead and she was pleased with her catch. Later than night she took what she can back and regained her strength once more but this wasn't the end to her story or her life it was only the beginning.

Five years later she reached Ponyville a peaceful town in Equestria.

She stayed here nine hundred and ninety-two years. She herself had now grown up and was searching for somepony to love, care and to marry. She still looked very young but she didn't understand why but she didn't care anymore. The only thing she wanted more than anything now was to have her own foals with the pony she loves. That moment comes to a later date.

It was just an ordinary day she went to the park then she headed off to the market and as she headed back she met him… He was a handsome young stallion, she just want anypony looking too old she wanted the perfect family and life. A first she says "Hello there!" and throws on a smile at the end of it. The young stallion answered back with a "Why hello there I've never saw you around town before." Her smile gets wider than ever before, "Why yes! Well… I not much of a pony who goes around showing myself all over the place.. I like to hide.. Names Shadow Dash, what's yours?" The young stallion answered as soon as he could "Name's Maxwell Roy, pleased to meet your miss Shadow Dash".

"Nice to meet you Max would you like to come over mine tonight?"

"Well…"

"Oh Please Max I hadn't had anypony around for a long time... It isn't fun when you're alone..."

"Oh alright the Dashie, you mind if I call you Dashie?"

"Yeah Max it's fine in fact I like it."

"Great, you lead the way then" and leaves a smile on the end. Shadow leads the way taking her new friend past the park and towards her house which happens to be just below Rainbow Dash's cloud home. She opens the door to her house and steps to the side as she lets Max enter her home. Well Max, welcome to my home and then closes the door slowly as he walks in. "Thanks Dashie, nice place you got yourself here", "Thanks Max." Shadow said. "Say... Would you like some tea?" still smiling, "Yes please Dashie", in whispers Shadow spoke "He's the one…", "Would you like to sit down on the sofa by the fire while I get it" Max turned around "Alright Dashie though you don't have to do this for me you know." Dashie let's out a chuckle "I know... I know..." And she heads off to the kitchen to make her and him tea. Max begins looking around at the photo's on the wall as he waits the fire place on and the warmth of it made everything more relaxing, Shadow wasn't long at all she came back with not just two teas but in secret a bottle of wine, "Here you go." And then places the tea besides Max. "Thanks". He begins to sip on it while Shadow jumps to the other side of and begins to sip her tea and placing the bottle underneath the sofa. After finishing their tea Shadow spoke once more, "Would you like to listen to my song I recently made? No one ever heard me sing as I usually sing to myself alone here". Max smiles "Sure go ahead". Interested in listening what she was about to sing. Suddenly, out of nowhere Shadow pulls out a guitar and begins to play her latest song cover.

"For a thousand years

I waited here for you

Waited every night

For I thought you were the

Answer to my life

Days turned into years

And into Centuries

Patience had to fade

Don't you see that there is

Vengeance in my eyes?

Luna won't you cry for me

I'm as lonely as I've ever been

I am forced back into the start

Is there anyway to fix a broken heart?

Infinite despise

And endless jealously

Bottled in my soul

Has erupted as I'm

Tearing through the skies

Luna won't you cry for me

I'm as lonely as I've ever been

I am forced back into the start

Is there anyway to fix a broken heart?"

Max claps "That was amazing" he speaks as Shadow places her guitar under the sofa. "Thanks I made it myself, do you want some wine?" "Go on then" Max say's as Shadow begins to open the bottle of wine she hid out of sight and then places two wine glasses on the table which happened to be on a shelf. She begins to pour the wine into the glass then places the bottle onto the table again before hoofing a glass towards Max, "Here you go", "Thanks" Taking the glass before speaking again. "So… Tell me a little bit about yourself" Interested in what Shadow had to say about herself.

"Well… If you really want to know here goes, I am a Pegasus from Ponyville and I'm only fifteen" she lies not wanting anypony to hear about her real age just yet, or even telling the truth about anything really. "Interesting… Anything else you like to tell me? Or is that it?" Intrigue to know more. "Ok, well you already know I can play the guitar, sing and write my own songs but I really interesting in becoming part of the Wonderbolts you know?" Now leaving a smile, "Yeah I know about the Wonderbolts, best fliers in all of Equestria.", "Yeah me and Rainbow Dash are trying to become part of the Wonderbolts, if it wasn't for Rainbow Dash I wouldn't be as good as a flier as I am now..." trying to look proud as possible still not revealing her true self and yet she didn't even know she was really a demon pony but that is for you to know at a later point. "Woah! That's amazing to hear.", "Why thanks, wanna tell me abit about yourself?" now intrigue to hear what Max had to say. "Na, it's mainly boring but hey thanks for having me over.", "No problem Max." Staring at him lovely, Max of course hadn't noticed this then she couldn't hold it any longer. "Max, I LOVE YOU since I first met you and knew you were the perfect stallion for me." Max shocked by this begins to stutter as he spoke "W-w-woah, a-a-are y-you sure?", and soon as he said she spoke "YES!" Max let's out a sigh and tries to hide his guilt. "Well…" and takes a deep breath, "I… I'm very sorry Shadow… I am very sorry but I am taken by a pony named Kitten" Shadow now heart broken drops to the floor crying aloud and cursing in whispers. Max feeling very guilty kneels down besides her and hugs her "I'm very sorry Shadow but we can still be friends if that's ok with you." Shadow wipes a tear from her cheek and sniffs, "Y-yes that's fine… I just wish it could've been more.", "I know Shadow… I know… But I am very sorry." A short pause happens; meanwhile up in Cloudsdale Wooden Toaster sits at his desk in the Rainbow Factory. Rainbow Dash appears up in the Rainbow Factory as fast as her wings can take her and hurries towards Wooden Toaster's office. Suddenly Rainbow Dash bursts into the office and smiles "Are we ready to begin?" she asks Wooden. Wooden Toaster grins "Of course!" And flies to Rainbow side and trots with her and begins to sing as they begin.

"Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice  
As the story we knew of sugar and spice  
But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it  
With the help of the magic of a Pegasus device

Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy  
Far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology  
It's easy to misjudge that floating city  
With it's alluring decor and social psychology  
But with all great things comes a great responsibility  
That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability  
How, you ask, are they up to the task  
To which the answer is in a simple facility

In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true  
In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through."

"O.k.…O.K. I forgive you Max... I never felt so lonely but you came… And changed everything... And I thank you..." Max smiles at Shadow "You're welcome Shadow." Shadow looks at the time "Well your welcome to stay tonight it's very late you can use the spare bedroom if you'd like." Max looks at her in a surprised face "No.. No… I'd sleep here on the sofa." Shadow shakes her head, "No I insist you sleep in the spare bedroom I'd be in my room if you need anything." Shadow heads off upstairs into her room soon followed by Max who enters the spare bedroom.

**CHAPTER 3**

Months later after meeting Max, Shadow heads towards the park as she once did the sun was out the skies clear and everything felt normal but it was that moment that caught her eye… That moment… She spots him… She stares for a moment then looks down at the lake as if she didn't notice him and she smiles at her image in the lake then another pony face appeared and there was it. "Hello there! How are you on this lovely day?" Shadow looks at him smiling, "Hello there and yes this is a lovely day and my day's been great, how about yours?" Asking him as best as she could. "Well… Nothing much really as I haven't really planned much." Shadow takes a moment to think looking back into the lake then she leaves a grin but she leaves the answer to last "Names, Shadow Dash. What's yours?" The young pony smiled, "Name's Lightning Star, got anything planned?", "No... But say wanna come over mine right now? I am free of course I haven't got really much to do I've been to the market yesterday." Lightning takes a moment to think. "Alright, lead the way." Shadow now in a very happy mood leads Lightning to her home hoping to get the thing she always wanted. They soon reach her home and as she opens the door Lightning speaks "Woah, this is really a nice place you got yourself here.", "Thanks." Shadow say's as she leaves him enter before her then closing the door behind them both the entering the lounge. "Say you want to have some tea? It's been a long day.", "Yes please." He still stands, not trying to be rude. "Please take a seat Lightning I be back now hang on" Lightning does as he is told and Shadow heads to the kitchen to make them both tea she has the same thing planned as she did when she first met Max but this is different she feels it in her gut as if she knows it, meanwhile Lightning looks around while sitting down on the sofa but it only seemed like seconds but was minutes was when Shadow came back in with the tea and placed beside him and then sat down on the other side of him with her own tea. She rarely has people over and that's why she tries to get them over, she never had any company since Max but before that she didn't have anypony as long as she could remember. Shadow sips her tea shortly followed by Lightning wondering when would be the right moment to ask. Then she couldn't bare it any longer. She had to ask her question, she couldn't hold it any longer as it has been stuck in her mind since the day she lost Steve, "Um… Lightning, by chance you single?" Lightning smiles an answers back this question "Why yes. I am still looking for my special somepony." At this moment Shadow's heart exploded and she thought for a moment and smiled "May I be that special somepony, I am too looking for my special somepony and I think well I know you're the one for me." She smiles even wider than she ever had now from the moment Steve came into her life so long ago. Lightning takes a deep breath and smiles "Sure Shadow, I know we just met and of course usually everything doesn't go well with love and first sight but who knows that could just be a saying!" Shadow laugh's and hugs him tightly; "Thanks sweetie." She gives him a kiss on his right cheek.

Two years later after the meeting between Shadow and Lightning there laid two little foals; their names were Dashing Moon and Shadow Moon soon they would be woken up by their mum and dad, married yes and everything fine but what Shadow didn't know that her life would soon be turned upside down or so thought. Suddenly, the sleeping foals are awoken once more both carried on their mother's back towards the kitchen there they are laid in their chairs with Lightning in-between them. Then "Walla!" Shadow puts 2 plates down for her and Lightning since the foals cannot be fed with proper food yet. She of course doesn't eat anything just yet but, she goes off into the lounge with the foals and sits on the sofa and begins to feed them. "Such beautiful foals, finally I have my own and now thanks to Lightning coming in to my life this never would've happen and I thank him." Lightning of course hears this and smiles and finish's his food and goes to clean his plate. Shadow comes back into the kitchen with the foals once more on her back smiling and kisses Lightning on the cheek. "We need to take them to the park for a walk.", "Of course" Kissing Shadow back then placing the foals on his back and leaving the room into the lounge so that Shadow can now have her own food. Later on Shadow and Lightning with the foals on Shadow's back head towards the park chatting and having a laugh as usual that's when Dashing Moon and Shadow Moon starting squabbling and trying to push each other. Then out of the bloom Dashing Moon had made a magical shield around her, Lightning spotted this as Shadow Moon started to cry. "Umm… Honey you should see this" Shadow Dash turns to the foals and noticed it too "Oh my… I never saw such a sight before…" Both startled by the sight of it then Shadow Dash came together, "You too stop fighting and Dashing try to be nicer to your brother." Both listened and Shadow Moon stopped crying. Soon they arrived at the park and Dashing Moon somehow being a magical Pegasus starts to fly about while Shadow Moon sits there trying to fly too like her sister and she flies around her mother and father. Both of them cheer in happiness on how such a small young filly of theirs has managed to fly at such an age.

It has been seven years now since the young foals came around they age now seven they tried to achieve they cutie mark by doing anything they think they can do by trying it. Once before Dashing Moon tried to trick her mum before but failed miserable but, she knew that she had to continue to try to get her cutie mark. Only Shadow knew that she was part of a royal family back away in Tyria across the oceans that separated them from the land of Equestria. Shadow of course wanted to try and hide any sight of this but that hope faded when she left her now grown foals with their father as she went to go to the market where she met Max once more. "Hello again Max." She spoke happily. She of course gets the usually reply back "Hello there Shadow." She sits on a bench closest to her with Max sitting by her too, they begin to chat what has been going on since they last meeting. Then a stallion dressed up like a messenger came. "Ma'am! Ma'am! I have a message for you." He pants and hands over the letter sealed with a red stamp and a dragon in the middle.

"What is it?" Max asked. "We'll have to see…" So Shadow opens the letter and begins to read it.

"Dear Shadow

We require you to come back to Divinity's Reach as you may now read this letter. You're parents are dead. We are sorry you have to hear this after so long but now it is time you should return. You are the only heir to the throne left and you should leave as soon as you can.

From

The Captain"

Shadow leaves her mouth open, closes the letter and puts inside her pocket. She looks towards Max then lets out a cry and Max hugs her. "What's wrong?" He asks politely as he could, "My… My… My parents… Their… Their dead… And they want me to go back… Back to Shaemoor… Back… Back to Divinity's Reach…" Max sighs "It's ok I'm sure things will go fine…" Shadow takes a deep breath… "I must go… I must prepare to leave tomorrow… See ya." Shadow flies off home in a hurry and Max is left waving his goodbye.

**CHAPTER 4**

Three days of sailing… Three day's with the family on the boat heading towards Divinity's Reach. The storm didn't help at all, yet they could fly but not in this type of weather it was too dangerous. "Mommy how long now?" Dashing Moon asks hiding under her father. "Not long now darling… Give it a night and a half maybe earlier, if of course this storm hasn't taken us off our route." Shadow cuddles up with the rest below deck. She never thought a day like this would come where she would have to return and become Queen of Divinity's Reach. Next morning, the storm now cleared Shadow heads up on top of deck to see where they were. She only looks for a moment then she spots it. "Land! We nearly there! But if I am correct at this speed we will be another hour away!" They hurry up on deck smiling and hugging each other. It had now been four day's at sea and now they finally made it. Their boat stopped by the docks; there they were awaited by four pony guards. The captain comes behind the four ponies. "This way ma'am and of course your family too." They follow the Captain his cloak showing that he is of a higher rank to the other pony guards.

They finally reach Divinity's Reach it's large walls stand out in the land of Shaemoor and can be seen for miles.

They finally arrive to the gates, it's amazing art work shine brightly against the sun. There was nothing to say till they were in the Queen's chambers. "Wait here please everything will be prepared for tomorrow." The Captain smiles and closes the door and heads off. "Why didn't you tell me when we first met that you were royal blood?" Lightning Star asks in wonder. "I… I didn't want anypony knowing… But this is different my parents now dead and I am becoming Queen and you'll be King and our foals princess and princes." Shadow speaks in a very sharp tone. "Very well… Hear that little ones? You'll be princess and prince!" Lightning say's happily now he knows the truth.

"But, one last thing darling."

"Hmmm?"

"Aren't you supposed to be an Alicorn for this?"

"Na. My parents were but I wasn't, doesn't matter but you'll need to find out all the things… Even my real age…"

"Oh…"

Shadow continues to nuzzle her foals and play with them while Lightning thinks for a moment and whispers "Her real age…" He shakes his head and joins them.

Night fell and day came once more and Shadow had awoken up first out of her family and had been escorted off to the great hall where her and her family would eat together that day. She was just about to eat when her foals and her husband was escorted to the great hall. She smiles and waves and them happily to join her at the table. "How'd everypony sleep?" She asks them, "Very fine, Shadow Moon and Dashing Moon took time to go to sleep cause of their excitement but, their good." Shadow smiles wider "Alright, let's eat we got a long day ahead of us." They ate till they were full but as they were about to take out the plates two mares came in and collected their dish's, Shadow was once more guided back to her chambers with Dashing Moon while Shadow Moon and Lightning Star were guided to another chamber. Each one was being prepared for the ceremony that hadn't happen in 1001 years but, to Shadow it felt much more than that. Soon Shadow was guided off with her family once more and four of her guards followed. They waited outside the throne room where Shadow and Lightning would be crowned; they waited almost an hour when a guard called them in. It was the most amazing sight they ever saw once they had gotten through the door. They walked and walked and Shadow Moon with Dashing Moon took their place by the Captain while their parents stood standing by their own Throne chairs they look over at the ponies and smile. Then the Captain stands up in the middle and begins to clear his throat, "Let this be known that this day forward we will have our new King our Queen." He places the crowns on both Shadow Dash and Lightning Star and they sit down. "Let us bow to our new Queen and King. Queen Shadow Dash and King Lightning Star!" Everypony kneels down even the young Shadow Moon and Dashing Moon as they don't want to be rude to their parents.

**CHAPTER 5**

It's been two years since the crowning of King Lightning Star and Queen Shadow Dash. It was just one of their now normal day's where Shadow went out to go back to Ponyville for a visit, she had stopped by the park and saw a young pony watching two young foals play on the slide she made her way over to the bench where the young stallion stood and cleared her throat. "May I take a seat next to you?" She asked. "Sure." The young stallion moves up a bit and let's Shadow sit beside him. It took only a minute before either spoke. "So… How are you?" He asked. "Good… Good…" Shadow replied. "Hmmm…" as she watch's the foals in interest. "Names, Queen Shadow Dash." What is your name?" Shadow Dash asked, "My name is Subshire, Prince Subshire."

Subshire smiled. "Are these your foals? They seem to be doing something over there.", "No… But I can still what their doing…" He replied. "Sorry to be rude or anything but…" She pauses. "But, are you in need of help? Cause if you are or when you are I am willing to lend a hoof." Finally finishing her sentence. "No… Not now but I will come to you… Where ya live?" He replies. "I live in Divinity's Reach in the kingdom of Shaemoor at the castle there. You?" Subshire taken a surprise by this he looks at the foals then towards her. "Well… I own a small village with… With only three huts." Shadow let's out a laugh. "You can't be a prince silly if you only own three huts!" Saying as a horrible joke. "Oh you can." He smiles "I can prove it to you if you want." Shadow shakes her head. "No thanks if you're gonna prove it I might as well believe it then." At that moment one of the foals had pushed the other foal off the slide. "Oh my gosh!" Shadow rush's over to the fallen foal and holds the young foal in her hooves. Subshire heads to the other foal who had pushed it's brother away and begins to talk to it. "It's alright young one… Your safe but you need healing… A broken wing… Hmmm…" Subshire makes his way towards Shadow and kneels down. "What's seems to be the situation?" He asked Shadow. "Well… If you wanna know the poor foal has got a broken wing… He needs hospital but we could use magic but I am not a unicorn or Alicorn for that matter. But I could call out a unicorn guard…" She say's. "Well call a guard there ain't any time for the poor foal to go to a hospital." Shadow nods at this and uses her mind power to talk to a unicorn guard… Meanwhile Subshire takes care of the fallen foal while Shadow still contacts the guard. Suddenly, the guard arrives out of nowhere "What seems to be the problem ma'am?" The guard asks politely. "We need you to use your healing magic on this poor foal who has broken it's wing..." The guard nods "Stand back you lot while I do this." They do as told and the guard's horn turns into a blue glow as it reaches the foal. "So he's got a blue aura eh?" Subshire says. "A what?" Shadow looks at him weirdly. "It's hard to explain but everypony's aura is different in some sort of way..." He says. "Ahh very well..." Shadow grins. "Anyway… I must be off… Come to me if you have any problems and I will do my best to help you…" But little did she know that would come sooner than she thought... "Thanks Shadow I'll see you again soon." Subshire smiles as he finish's his speech. Shadow waves as she is teleported with the guard back home to her castle.

It had only been three day's since the meeting of Subshire. The Queen was about to prepare her young foals for a day out in the castle gardens when Subshire had come running up to it's gates. Two guards put their spears in front of them. One of them said "Who goes there? And what do you want?" Subshire looked around for Shadow and said I am here to see the Queen. I am Prince Subshire." Shadow smiled as she heard this from her balcony and shouted down to the guards "Let him in!" The guards did as they were told and the gate opened allowing Subshire to enter the castle. "Right… Now to find which room she is in… So many rooms to go through…" He say's to him-self. Suddenly, a room opened up and he headed towards it. "Hello, anypony here?" He asks as he draws closer to the door. "Come in!" a faint voice is heard from the room. He enters of course and as he does the door closes behind him. "Umm… Shadow?" Shadow comes out from the balcony. "Yes?" Subshire takes a deep breath for a slight moment. "Would you mind me staying here for sometime? I need stuff to tell you too…" Shadow smiles. "Of course you can!", "Great." Subshire responded. That night they all sat in the lounge. Shadow decided to put the foals to bed early tonight while she, Lightning and Subshire stayed in the lounge watching T.V.

"Right, where's this chat you promised me, Subshire?" Shadow looked towards Subshire as she say's these words. "Alright, I guess it's time to tell now…" He say's to her. Lightning sitting next to Shadow looks sharply at Subshire in wonder what he has to say. "Right… Well it's about my… It's about my special somepony." He stutters Shadow raises and eyebrow. "Well what about your special somepony? Is there something wrong?", Subshire sigh's "Alright it's just that I've tried and tried to keep her but." He takes a breath, "But, she keeps running off with other stallions… And I can't stand it anymore so I came to you for help." "I see…" Shadow say's showing she wants to listen to everything. "Well… What is her name?" Subshire looks worried "You not going to do anything to her are you?" He asks. "Oh no I won't but I might have a little chat with her. She say's. "Alright her name is Shelly." He replies, "Ahh… I know a mare named Shelly but I doubt it be the one you mention…" Yet it was and she hadn't realized it yet, it only needed time for her to find out it was… "Really? Hmm…", "Yep and when you go back tomorrow and if you return cause this time here haven't worked I will prepare something ready for you." She lets on a smile to lighten things up. "Ok thanks Shadow…" Now looking more relaxed than he was earlier.

The next morning Subshire had joined them for breakfast, his nerves completely relaxed. "This is great food he says to the Shadow's family. "Why thanks it ain't made by me though but my maids. Jessie and Mary are their names. Perhaps you can meet them sometime, who knows." Now letting out a giggle at her sentence. "Ha-ha, thanks I'll keep that in mind." Now finished his food, apparently Shadow had finished her food way before everypony else and had started to stare at the city inside her fortress. "Ummm… Shadow everything fine?" He asks as he approaches her from behind. "Yeah, everything is fine…" She replies as she gives a glance at him. "I'm going to be off now I need to see her. I'm sorry for going so soon." Sighing as if he wishes things could've gone different. "It's fine… I'm sure you'll have a happy life it may not come now but I am sure it will come to you later in life but for now I too must go off as I am going to a meeting with the ministers." She says with confidence. "Alright, thanks again for everything." He nods as Shadow opens the window to leave him fly off into the distance. "Good luck…" She says as he flies off. Shadow heads towards the meeting chamber as she does her husband stops her. "Together…" He says. "Of course…" They walk into the chamber the chandler shining brightly from the morning sun. They take their seats and begin to look at the ministers. "Ok what news do you have for us this week? Hmm?" Shadow says in a relaxed tone. "Well… We have received news that somepony in the guard has been communicating with one of the ministers and plan to plot against the Queen." Minister Yuri says. "That's outrageous! We must find out who is doing this!" Minister Paul Sull says. "Yes we must but, Minister Paul you are a highly respected minister and you have guided the Queen for so long now.", "Why of course I have and I plan to keep her safe." Minister Paul replies to Minister Yuri. "Thank you…" Minister Yuri says. "Ok everypony dismissed for now we will all speak when we have more information on this case." Shadow says and gets up with her husband and leaves the room.

That very same day that very same awkward day, Subshire had rushed back to Divinity's Reach and requested once more to see the Queen as he was let in he was greeted by the Queen once more. "So… How did it go?" She asked him. "Not good… Not good at all…" in tears. "She's left me for somepony else." Shadow pats him on the back as he cries. "Cheer up you can stay with me for some time. Come have a drink.", "O-ok…" He follows Shadow to the kitchen where the maids were, they were shortly dismissed by Shadow, "Here you go." She offers him a drink that had been mixed with one of her potions. "Thanks Shadow…" He drinks it and begins to feel dizzy. "Uhhh Shadow… What's happening to me?" Shadow smiles. "You'll be fine when you wake up." At that moment there was a bang and Subshire head had finally reached the table… "Sweet dreams" laughing.

It had been two whole hours since Subshire had fallen asleep. He finally come around again and was greeting in the exact same room. "Hello sleepy" Shadow spoke. "Who's…? What happened?" He asked her. "You feel asleep…" She smiled knowing her potion had worked and that Subshire won't feel as sad as he was before about loosing Shelly. "What about Shelly?" He asks. "Oh she is fine and you'll be finer…" She responds leaving a bigger smile than she usually does. "Ha-ha, ok what do we do now?" He asks her. "Oh let's, hmm… Let's go for a walk, I know exactly where to go.", "Alright, lead the way then." Shadow heads off followed by Subshire. They soon reached towards a forest bigger than the Everfree Forest but, looks similar to it. "Hmmm… This looks a lot like the Everfree Forest back in Equestria or are we still in Equestria?" He asks Shadow. "It looks like the Everfree Forest but it isn't the Everfree Forest and not to mention we are still on the same planet as Equestria but we are in the land of Tyria not Equestria." Looking into the forest with deep suspicion. "Be on your guard though this is a beautiful place but yet dangerous. Bandits are everywhere in here.

Subshire takes a large gulp. "Ok I'll be on guard will you be too?" He asks in worry. "Of course I can handle myself in this forest." As they began to walk into the forest Shadow had began to sing.

"(ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)

(ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)

Here am I in this, world of mine I just keep pacin' the floor  
There's this guy and he, keeps on buildin' things and slammin' my door  
He's been in my dreams, and I'm sure I've seen him hauntin' before  
Herobrine ain't real, but I know that I can't take this no more, yeah

But oh man here we go again, here we go again doin' what you do  
Yeah I stopped pretendin' it, pretendin' it's not really you  
No I don't wanna believe, wanna believe that it's all true  
But here I'm so terrified, so terrified, oh man I'm through

So I cross my world, and I know tonight,  
that you're always gonna give me one more fright  
And yeah I've denied it a million times  
But I know you're gonna give me one more fright

Trying to run away, but somehow I keep on seeing you 'round  
If it's not a hole, in the wall you've put a redstone torch down  
Every day I find, myself always checking behind my back  
Lava everywhere, yeah I wish I could say it was a hack, yeah

But oh man here we go again, here we go again doin' what you do (doin' what you do)  
Yeah I stopped pretendin' it, pretendin' it's not really you (not really you)  
No I don't wanna believe, wanna believe that it's all true (that it's all true, yeah)  
But here I'm so terrified, so terrified, oh man I'm through

So I cross my world, and I know tonight,  
that you're always gonna give me one more fright  
And yeah I've denied it a million times  
But I know you're gonna give me one more fright (ooh, yeah)

(ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
Yeah gonna give me one more fright  
(ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
Yeah gonna give me one more fright  
(ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
Yeah gonna give me one more fright  
(ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)

But oh man here we go again, here we go again doin' what you do  
Yeah I stopped pretendin' it, pretendin' it's not really you  
No I don't wanna believe, wanna believe that it's all true  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So I cross my world, and I know tonight, (woah-oh, woah-oh),  
that you're always gonna give me one more fright (oh, oh-oh-oh, oh)  
And yeah I've denied it a million times (oh I've denied it a million times)  
But I know you're gonna give me one more fright (oh gonna give me one more fright)

So I cross my world, and I know tonight, (yeah, yeah),  
that you're always gonna give me one more fright (yeah, yeah)  
And yeah I've denied it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
But I know you're gonna give me one more fright (yeah, yeah)

(Nah. he ain't real...)"

A shiver went down Subshire back "Who's that about?" Subshire asked. "It's about him… I will not mention the name as if I do I would be doomed…", "Ahh very well… Can't you stop him?" He asks. "No you can't nopony can. He is a God although I don't believe in such things it's true…" She replies as they walk deeper into the forest.

"Where we headin then'?" He asks getting a little worried that they are now lost. "Not far now, just a little further." She says as she hurries through the pathway. After hours of walking they finally found a lake and then Shadow spotted an old house and began to shiver… "Oh my… It… It's my old home and past… This is bad." She takes a deep breath and flies over into the broken house now covered in vines and the doors broken. She rush's upstairs and grabs a photograph of her first ever love. "I remember… And always will…" She cries through her tears as she holds the photograph tightly to her chest. "AHHHHHH!" Suddenly, Shadow had jumped out the window in fright, the glass smashed and now she was covered in some of the vines. Subshire rushed to her and helped her up. "I'm so sorry I scared you there… I didn't realize I would. I'm sorry." Shadow tries to smile through her tears. "It's fine I forgive you I just didn't expect anything like that to happen." She pulled herself together and got up and dived into the lake to clear out the vines over her. Subshire watched as she took a swim in the lake and thought to join her but then decided not to in case it was against her rules and her privacy. He looked around at the forest as he waited for Shadow to come out of the lake, it must've been an hour or at least it felt like an hour when Shadow had finally got out. She blushes as she gets out "Well… Least that's over now; shall we get this over with eh?" Subshire looked at her "Oh my!" He giggles, "You're mane is wet well you just went into the lake so I can't say much but sure let's get on with the walk." Shadow giggles with him "Indeed you have little to say and don't think any of it. It wasn't intended to happen.", "Alright" He says in agreement as they walk along the path once more. After what seemed an age they were back home at Divinity's Reach, Lightning had been taken care of the foals while Shadow had spent the day out. "We're finally back and by the look of the sun it's about eight o' clock or nine… But, it doesn't matter to me.", "Alright Shadow, I wonder how you foals are getting on.", "Oh their fine Subby you mind if I call you that?", "It's fine Shadow, you can call me that he-he."

**CHAPTER 6**

Shadow heads to Lightning in tears "I'm… I'm very, very sorry but I don't think this will work out." Crying even more through her speech then magic's up a divorce a paper and signs it "What are you talking about Shadow?" Lightning replies… "I'm sorry Lightning but it's for the better." She speaks to him once more and before she leaves "And I am taking our foals away… You will not be able to see them again…" She grabs both foals and heads out the door.

Later that night, it was just as any peaceful night, the skies were clear and the moon shone brightly on the castle having the light come through the windows. There in the lounge were a group of ponies discussing their problems and what each pony has been up too. "Subshire, Would you." She looks at Dashing Moon and smiles before looking back at him. "Would you take my eldest daughter as your mare, I know she is still only at age of ten and so is her brother but… But, I am offering you something that won't usually happen. But, also I won't force her too." Subshire looked at her with a surprised face. "Woah, you really mean it?" Taking what she said as a joke. "Positive" He looked at him with a sharp look. "Woah, how can I repay you?" he asks now being shocked that it wasn't a joke after all and in fact that she meant it. "You simply don't I am not asking for anything once your together it is up to you together what to do with each other. But, if there is a problem I am always here to help." She says. "Alright then." Shadow nods and looks towards Dashing Moon before getting off her chair "Dashing, would you come with me.", "Yes mam" She gets off to and begins to follow her mother towards the door. As they go through the door it is slowly shut by her mother. "Would you take Subshire as your special stallion? I know he's, well… A lot older than you but will you?" She asks her daughter. "Of course mam! When I first saw him I knew he'd be the one for me!" Excitedly she jumped about the place. "Great, but can you calm down abit? I know you're very excited about this but please for your mother's sake." At that moment Dashing stopped jumping "Ok mum!" Shadow smiles and kneels down to her eldest daughter. "You've grown much and I say it is time for you to take up something I had done a long time ago… But first let me get you something I want you to drink." She reaches into her cloak pulls out a glass bottle that glowed bright yellow. "I want you drink this. It will allow you to be at the age of twenty-two for a week after that you will return to your normal size and age, just don't do anything stupid and not to mention don't have foals yet… It will be time for that later in life but not now…" Dashing Moon takes the potion and looks into it. "Woah, thanks mum." She hugs her for a moment then begins to drink the potion. Both headed back into the lounge and they sat back down Subshire took one look at Dashing who had now grown and looked twice her age. "Woah, is this?" He rubs his eyes. "Is this Dashing Moon" He examines her from the chair he is in. "Yes that is Dashing." Shadow replied. "Woah, she's… She's beautiful.", "Thanks." Dashing smiled at him "You're mine and when you first appeared I knew you'd be and now I have. Thanks to my mother for making my dream true." Shadow chuckles "Yeah…", "Well at least your not like my ex and thank you Shadow for doing this for us." He smiles widely looking at them both. "You're welcome, now I must attend to my husband." Shadow trots out of the room and goes off to find her husband. "Thunder you around?"

He grabs shadow shoulder as he comes out of the darkness. Shadow jumps "Ekkk! You scared me darling", "Sorry Shadow." He replies. "It's alright sweetie." She hugs him before pecking him on the cheek. "Hehe~ So… Let's get going huh?", "Indeed. We have our own business to do." He replies to her.

Later that day somewhere in Ponyville. "Where we going to then?" He asks her. "Well I'm starving, let's get some food." She replies as her belly growls. "Hehe~." He smiles "Sure darling." He kisses her and holds her hoof before they both walk off towards Sugarcube Corner. Shadow takes her seat by a window and smiles as Thunder goes to the counter and to be greeted by Pinkie Pie. "HELLO!" Pinkie said to the smiling Thunder who stood in front of her. "Hey, we like to buy some of your cupcakes." "Sure! How many?" She asks him. "Eight" Shadow said from the window. "Yeah we'll have eight cupcakes please." Thunder said as he looked through the glass at the ones he wanted to buy for them. "Alright coming right up!" Pinkie replied as he grabs for eight of her best cupcakes from her glass window. "Here you go!" She hoof's them to him. "Thanks Pinkie" he places the bits for payment and then trots off to Shadow with the cupcakes. "I see you got the best ones huh?" Shadow smiles more and places a hoof on his hoof as Thunder sits opposite her. "Enjoy." He winks before taking a bite into the first Cupcake. "You too…" She grabs one as well and begins to eat it. "Hmmm~ Really good.", "Yeah it is." He takes another bite into it.

Later that they the head back towards their home in Ponyville instead of heading towards Divinity's Reach. "Anything you heard lately from DR?" Thunder asks Shadow. "Nope... No reply so far… I guess everything is going fine without me for now…" She replies. "Good." He smiles as they arrive to the front door of the home. "Alright we're here." He unlocks the door and enters, and shadow makes her way behind. "Good to be home." He said turning towards Shadow. "Yeah it is indeed." Now making her way to the sofa and jumps onto it. "Hehe~" Thunder say's before he follows her onto the sofa. "So…" She say's now relaxing more. "Hmmm?" He replies. "Nothing darling" She answers and nuzzles him gently. "Wanna do you know what?" She winks at him and then hurries up the stairs to the bedroom. "Oh I know what she is up to!" He smiles and comes after her.

Next morning Shadow had wakened up early, had gone down to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Thunder goes to kiss where Shadow had lain next to him only to wake up to find he was kissing her pillow. He jumps up and gets sorted and slowly makes is way downstairs. "Shadow?" He asks hoping for an answer. "In here!" She replies to him. He heads on into the kitchen and smells the air. "Watcha cooking honey?" He smiles at her, "Oh I'm just cooking our breakfast." Shadow places the plates out on a table, lights a candle in the middle of the table and then switches of the lights. The only thing that shone light was the candle now and Shadow now placing the food on the plates in the darkness as Thunder takes his seat. Finally Shadow sits opposite him and speaks once more. "Dig in honey I made it for us." She begins to eat what she had place on her plate so does Thunder. After a few minutes they finally finish. "So…" Shadow spoke and smiled at Thunder now looking lovely at him. "hmmm?" He replied to her. "How was it?" She asked. "Oh it was great!" He smiles as he replied. "It was lovely.", "Good…" She spoke now looking at the window.

**CHAPTER 7**

Months later…

"I'll get my revenge… She betrayed my real father and I shall betray my mother I will search for my real father… To Lightning Star" Shadow Moon spoke in an evil way. And runs away from DR and heads towards PV and searches for his father. After a few hours he finally finds his father in the streets. "DAD!" He shouts out and runs towards him, Lightning now turning around and hugs him. "What are you doing here?" He asks SM. "I came back for you, you're my real father!", "Awww thank you SM" Lightning smiles at this an takes him home.

Day's past, months then years it had come to the stage where Shadow Dash goes to her library she checks around making sure nopony is looking then she lifts up a book and flicks the lever behind it and the floor behind her opens up. She grins to herself for a moment before heading down there. When she gets down she lights the torch's and heads to a chest she lifts it open and brings a bunch of ingredients to her workbench then she pulls out a 3 water bottles and places it in her brewing stand before filling the potions with nether wart. She fills 1 bottle with sugar, another with a ghast tear and the other one with a spider eye. She watches carefully as these potions brew. Finally she begins to stir them and then places them with her other potions within her cloak. "Such fine a potions these are" She says to herself. She brushes a hoof past a red ruined curtain and smiles before heading back up the hidden staircase. "Next time mum… Next time dad… You will know the meaning of pain…"

Sometime later Dashing and Subshire turned up they were chatting happily to each other and enjoyed being with each other. "So…" Shadow appeared behind them. "How did it go?" She asked. "It was great" Dashing replied. "Yeah, she is an amazing foal you had yourself there Shadow." Subshire smiled and looked at Shadow with happiness. "Good." Shadow replied "I expect you two to get along pretty well…", "Oh we will!" Subshire said in glee.

Weeks later Shelly turns up searching for Subshire. "Let her pass." Shadow speaks to the guards and they move out of the way. "So… What brings you here to my kingdom?" Shadow asks Shelly not knowing her actual name just yet. "My name is Shelly I am looking for Subshire have you seen him?" She asks. "Well yes I have and you must be Shelly then?" Shadow smiles at this. "Well yes..." She replies to her. "Well he is away with somepony else… With my daughter… I'm sorry but you're a little too late." Shadow grins even more than before now after saying those words. "Oh…" Shelly ears drop… "Well tell him to come to speak to me when he can, I want a word with him." She says. "Well ok but you can stay here for now if you want… I don't mind at all as long as you don't do anything wrong…"Shadow replies. "No it's fine." Shelly says. "But I insist now." Shadow smiles more knowing what she doing could go even more wrong about the relationships both ponies have but does not want to ruin it in anyway. "Alright, if you insist then." She replies, Shadow now turning around and Shelly following behind her.

Time again slowly takes turn and yet more arguments break out from the family including Shelly as she had not known she was family too. I Shadow at this time was more in the mood for twisting everything than rather getting on with it and trying to fix things in that way. I fixed it in my own way… A very twisted way it worked but it came as at cost with I took… My life… My family life needs to be at the highest peak of protection. Never-the-less I SD have kept this family in order. Through good and bad…

I know it's getting old now but months later...

The defence of DR… It was time to stand and fight… Divinity's Reach was under siege by the old tribes of the land… They wanted their land back and we weren't going to give it without a fight…

A guard rushed towards Shadow Dash

"Ma'am! We are under siege by the centaur tribes!" She smiled… Let them come… There is 1 demon left in DR who still draws breath out of millions of ponies who stand with me this day!" They hurry onto the wall where a ferocious battle had already started and starting fighting their way through the centaurs which had broken their way onto the walls. After a few hours of fighting the centaurs try to break through the gates "To the gates! To the gates!" Shadow shouted and hurried to the gate. "Defend the gate!" We finally reached the gate and took our stand. "Whatever comes through that gate you will stand your ground." At that moment the gate broke open and a massive centaur taller than Shadow herself came ahead of a massive group of centaurs themselves. They charged the front lines and smashed through as Shadow cut through her way to the centaur who was much taller than her now fighting his way towards her, each with a bloodlust to fight over the land that they were brought up in. Finally the made head to head fighting ferociously at each other as the battle raged on around them. Suddenly Shadow took a blade through her stomach and at that moment she draws her sword with full might and sliced off the centaurs head. She pulled out the sword in her stomach and lays backwards going cold. Meanwhile Subshire rush's towards her fighting in anger as he screams."Nooo!" He reaches to Shadow and grips hold of her. Don't die now… Don't not now… We can take you quickly to the castle and heal your wound." He quickly says this in a hurry as he is shaken by her fall. "No.." She coughs "It is too late… I will die… The wound…" She pauses again and coughs. "The wound is too deep and it is poisoned blade I can feel it… I can feel the pain." She finally dies and after a few seconds her body evaporates into the air. Subshire looks around at the frightened ponies of DR. "We must fight on for the kingdom and for her… FOR DR!" He screams and they all charge.

To be continued…


End file.
